The present invention relates to fabric articles, such as gloves with sections having enhanced properties formed on the exterior surface of the glove. The enhanced sections can be areas on the exterior surface of the glove having superior physical properties, such as cut or abrasion resistance, in relation to the other parts of the glove.
Often it is desirable for a single glove to be constructed of various sections having distinct properties. For example, safety gloves often have an interior surface layer comprised of a relatively soft yarn for the comfort of the wearer, and an exterior surface comprised of a relatively rough yarn providing cut resistance. Plaiting (also known as “plating”) is a process that has been used to make such gloves. Plaiting is a process in which the fabric is produced from two yarns having different properties or characteristics. A primary yarn is placed on the outside (or face) of the fabric, and the plaiting yarn is placed on the inside (or back) of the fabric.
Prior art gloves constructed of plaited fabrics have required the yarn with enhanced properties to be plaited to the inside (back) of the fabric. When it is desirable because of cosmetic or functional requirements for the plaiting yarn to be on the outside of the glove, the glove must be inverted (turned inside out). Inverting is a separate, time-consuming operation done manually or on a special machine.